


Red Velvet

by shamebucket



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Dates, Food, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Sayaka likes watching Kyouko eat.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Sayaka thinks there's something beautiful about the way that Kyouko eats. 

\- Well, maybe not _beautiful_ , but it's nice to watch after Sayaka gets used to it. Hitomi and Madoka are such careful eaters, especially Hitomi, who never ever puts more on her fork or spoon than she needs. She always puts a napkin in her lap, always wipes her mouth, always says "please" and "thank you". 

Kyouko is too busy living in the moment for that. It caught Sayaka off-guard when Kyouko asked her if they could go get a bite to eat sometime, maybe. They didn't have any classes together, but they had a few mutual friends and Sayaka secretly always thought Kyouko was a little bit cool, even if she is childish, so she said yes. 

It took some time for their schedules to align, and Sayaka has noticed things about Kyouko that she didn't before. She doesn't always chew enough when she bites into her daily apple that she brings with her from home. She often is chewing on _something_ , whether it be a pencil or a snack or her thumb. She wonders if it's a habit, or if it's something that helps her think clearly. She's not sure if it's polite to ask. 

All the same... she wants to know more about Kyouko. 

Right now, she's shoveling cake into her mouth with relish, eating like tomorrow might not come. "Say, Sayaka," Kyouko says, gesturing to Sayaka's untouched cake with her fork, "do you not like sweets or something?" 

"No, no, I do," Sayaka says. "It's just... um, I don't know how to say this without sounding like a freak, but I was enjoying watching you." 

Kyouko turns bright red and drops her fork. "Oh." 

Sayaka flusters. Maybe she said the wrong thing. "Um, I don't mean that in a weird way! It's just nice seeing you eat. You seem to really enjoy it." 

Kyouko rubs her cheek. "Um... thanks. This is really good cake. It's hard not to enjoy it." She grins, showing her sharp teeth to Sayaka. "So eat up! Food is best when enjoyed together." 

Eating together with Kyouko... Sayaka feels herself blush as she picks up the fork and stabs it into the soft, velvety cake in front of her. The subtle chocolate and cream cheese flavors melt on her tongue. It is really good cake. 

Kyouko laughs. "Haha, watching you eat ain't so bad either!" 

Sayaka smiles. She could get used to this.


End file.
